bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Lily Cooper
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = 1983–86, 1991–93, 2003–04, 2008–09 | first = 1983 | last = | family = | alias = | birthname = Lily Blake | born = | birthplace = | died = | deathplace = | occupation = | employer = | residence = | hometown = | spouse = Rick Wolfe (1984–85, div) Teddy Cooper (1992–95, div) Remy Boudreau (2003–07) Mason Vanderbilt (2015–) | romances = Mason Vanderbilt Scott Moon Malcolm Boudreau | father = Stanley Hawkins | mother = Gina Blake | halfbrothers = Gregory Hawkins Blake Cooper Channing Cooper III | halfsisters = | sons = Dorian Hawkins | daughters = Asia Hawkins | grandchildren = | nieces/nephews = | grandfathers = | grandmothers = | uncles = | cousins = | relatives = }} Lily Vanderbilt Storylines 1983–86 Lily comes to town in 1983 and joins Saint Timothy's Church where Gregory Hawkins is pastor. Aspiring singer Lily ingratiates herself into the Hawkins family and immediately clashes with Greg's superstar cousin Olivia -- who claims to have just signed a record deal. Thanks to Greg's friend and musical director Vicki, Lily lives her life in Livvie's shadow. After Livvie finally leaves the church to launch her recording career in 1984, Lily thinks she will get her chance until Vicki's sister Vivian takes her place. Lily starts hanging around secular musicians where she meets pianist Rick Wolfe; they fall in love and elope in November. Meanwhile, Lily is shocked to run into her sister Gina Douglas when she marries shipping mogul C.C. Cooper at church. Lily accuses Gina of going after C.C.'s money and Gina warns her to keep her mouth shut. In May 1985, while Rick is on the road, Lily has an affair with one of his band mates and Gina uses the information against her and blackmails Lily into leaving town. Lily returns to Jericho in the summer of 1986 seemingly reformed. She moves into the Cooper Mansion where she helps C.C.'s son Miles grieve the death of his lover. However, Gina quickly suspects her sister is stealing things from the mansion and it is revealed that she has a drug habit. Gina, Vivian and Gregory try to convince her to get help but she can't stay sober for long. Lily explains that she started using when a man broke her heart and Gina pays her stepson Teddy to date her. Lily is furious when she finds out Teddy has only been taking pity on her for money. Greg invites Lily to Christmas vigil where Lily shocks everyone by revealing that her habit only worsened when she discovered that Gina was in fact her mother, and not her sister -- and Greg is her father. Gina admits to giving birth to Greg's child and her mother forces her to pass the girl off as her sister. Though Greg welcomes his daughter with open arms, a humiliated Gina disowns Lily and orders her to leave town. Just before leaving town on Christmas Day, Lily reveals that she has a son and banishes Gina from his life. 1991–93 Lily returns to Jericho in the fall of 1991 running away from her past. During her time away, Lily had gotten involved with a dangerous drug dealer and was up to her neck in debt. She steals money from Gina's boyfriend Warren Lockhart but Teddy covers for her. In the spring of 1992, Lily overdoses and nearly dies. Social services steps in and takes custody of her son. Fortunately, for Lily, the boy is sent to live with her grandmother Phyllis. With Teddy's help, she enters rehab and gets clean. Lily sets her sights on Anthony Zane and wants Teddy to help her break up Anthony's relationship with Warren's daughter, Charlotte Lockhart. During their scheming, the duo fall in love. Just when Lily seems to have a relationship with Anthony in her grasp, Anthony exposes her plan and Charlotte and Anthony reunite. Furious Lily is in denial about her feelings and Teddy spends several trying to get her to acknowledge her feelings for him. Lily reluctantly admits her love for him on Christmas and they marry on New Year's Eve at the church. Lily and Teddy then move to Detroit to be closer to her son and they even plan to have a baby. Teddy resurfaces in October 2001 for C.C.'s funeral and reveals that he and Lily have been divorced for six years. Teddy is reluctant to discuss the reasons for the split but his sister Kelly reveals that Lily had an affair. 2003–04 2008–09 References External links